Finally!
by harry-mione
Summary: Sakura becomes jealous of a girl and berates Naruto, but crosses a line. Has Naruto finally given up on her, then? Read and find out. Naru/Saku.


_Hey guys, this is pretty much my first attempt at Naruto fanfiction. Hope you like it. _

It was Sunday.

And, like every Sunday for the past two years or so, Naruto would come up to her house, plead how hopeless he was in choosing ripe, quality fruits (or any other food that wasn't ramen, really), and insist she help him with his grocery shopping.

And, as usual, she would make a big show of how hopeless he was, then smile, grab her things (which were already prepared and ready to go), and step out with him.

On their way over they talked about things, how they'd been. You would think they would run out of conversation, seeing as how they had seen each other just yesterday… and the day before, and the day before that. But Naruto always had some thing to say or other, be it something coherent or something utterly stupid that would earn him a well-placed punch.

Today, it seemed, was one of those days in which he didn't seem to be able to keep his mouth shut.

"Ne, Sakura-chan?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Would you like to go out on a date later today?"

"No, Naruto, I would not like to go out on a date later today."

"But, Sakura-chan! Why not?"

"Because I already spend practically every single waking moment with you. If it's not a mission, it's because you won't stop dropping by my house, and people are bound to get the wrong impression."

"And what would that wrong impression be?"

Sakura paused "That we're together, or something equally ludicrous."

Naruto looked at her with a kicked-puppy face "Awww, but Sakura-chan! Don't you love me?"

She refused to acknowledge this question and continued walking ahead, somehow managing to restrain herself from hitting him. Really now, just because she'd somehow accepted his inevitable presence at her side, didn't mean she would ever accept his numerous daily offers for a date. And no, when they did, in fact, go out to eat together once or twice a week, it did not count as a date. It was just her agreeing to dinner in order to appease him for a couple of days and thus, be freed of his constant whining.

They made it to the market-place in just a few minutes, and proceeded to choose his groceries and food for the week. It was really quite an accomplishment when he'd finally agreed to eat somewhat healthily, and his thrice-a-day ramen meals had become one-a-day, which was definitely better than nothing. She did suspect, though, that he had an ulterior motive behind it. After all, for the past couple of years, he'd used it as an excuse to have her go shopping with him, and even occasionally cook for him.

She was starting to regret ever engaging in this "Sunday ritual" of theirs, though, because Naruto was being particularly loud and annoying today "Ne, Sakura-chan, what about this?", "Ne, Sakura-chan, is this ripe enough?", "Sakura-chan, can we go do something else after this?", "Ne, Sakura-chan, you sure you don't want to go out on a date later tonight?".

Deciding she'd had enough, she whacked him on the head with a cry of "NARUTO!", and then went off on her own, promising him a world of pain if he was to follow her before she'd finished choosing the vegetables. Imagine her surprise, when, barely half an hour later, she made her way back to find him, and found him talking to some girl or other, who appeared all-too interested in what he had to say.

Some part of her registered the fact that he didn't seem too eager to be talking to her, and that he was careful to keep a good distance between them. And it wasn't like this was the first time something like this had happened. Naruto was handsome, well-respected by now, a high-ranking shinobi, the uncontested Hokage-to-be, and (they had found out just a year ago), the son of the fourth Hokage and last surviving Namikaze (a name which came with money and a large estate). There were all-too-many females that threw themselves at him for her liking, and yet he'd never responded to any of them, and it didn't seem like he would pay any attention to this one either.

But she was strangely hormonal today, and she was strangely affected by seeing him with some girl that was so shamelessly eyeing him up and down. And a VERY pretty girl, at that.

Before she knew what she was doing, she made her way over to them, clenching her fists. She was so angered that she failed to notice the way Naruto's eyes lit up as he saw her nearing, or the way he immediately brushed the girl aside, looking relieved, and headed for her.

She smiled icily, her thoughts clouded by anger and hurt and, was there some other feeling there as well? No, it couldn't be jealousy, it couldn't be. She, of course, chose to ignore her Inner's cries of "KILL THE BITCH, SHE CAN'T TOUCH OUR NARUTO-KUN!"

"You're back Sakura-chan. You took an awfully long time and I was waiting for you and…"

"Oh, really, you were _waiting _for me?"

Naruto did not like the way she stressed the "waiting" part, or the tone she was using "Well…umm… of course, didn't you see? I stayed exactly where you told me to…"

She cut him off "Yeah, flirting shamelessly with some random girl."

He looked confused now "Sakura-chan, what are you talking…?"

"I can't believe you" stated Sakura, although she wasn't even sure as to why she was so mad "You go on and on claiming that you love me and yet I go off for a second, and you hit it off with the first girl that crosses your way." She knew this wasn't really true, but she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Naruto looked hurt now, and a bit angry "Sakura, you know I never…"

"Oh, please" she huffed "Like you weren't ogling her, or enjoying the way she clung on to your every word. And yet tomorrow you'll go on and pester me with your demands for a date and claim you adore me every five seconds."

Naruto was definitely struggling to remain calm now "Well, I didn't know my asking you out was such a bother to you."

_Of course it isn't, it's actually kind of endearing _her Inner though, but Sakura said the exact opposite "Well, now you know it is, I can't stand it. I hate that you always make up every lame excuse you can just to spend some time with me!"

This time, all anger banished from Naruto's face, and was replaced by pure pain. Sakura realized just what she'd said only when it was too late.

"Oh" he stated simply. His voice was hollow, emotionless "I won't bother you anymore then. I'm sorry, for exasperating you all these years."

"No, Naruto, I'm sor…" but before she could finish her sentence, Naruto had gone off in a flash, disappearing from sight. She contemplated going after him, but decided she would never catch up to him anyway, and reasoning he would cool off by tomorrow, and she would have a chance to apologize. She did feel horribly guilty for what she'd said. But it wasn't like Naruto could really take offense. After all, she'd been turning him down for years, and yet he continued coming back.

But the next day arrived and Naruto did not pick her up to escort her to the hospital, as had become customary between them. When she finished work, he was not there waiting for her, nor did he crash at her place in the afternoon. He did not call her either, and after that first day, she concluded he must be very busy. Yes, that must be it.

But three days went by like this and she began to worry, seriously worry. Not only that, but she discovered she was absolutely miserable without the blonde-headed idiot. He missed his antics, his laugh, his jokes, his smile. She realized she barely laughed when she wasn't with him.

But she decided not to panic. He'd probably gone off on an assignment and it was too sudden for him to let her know. Yes, that must be it. The next day, she walked up to her master, Tsunade, and asked her about it, but the hokage replied that Naruto had not only not had any assignments recently, but he'd also barely left his house.

Sakura had a sinking feeling then, but decided to let him cool off a bit more and let him come to her when he was ready.

After one week without him, she was just about ready to commit suicide. She did not laugh, she spent all day beside the phone waiting for him to call. She saw a shock of blonde hair down the street and hoped it was him… This was turning into an obsession.

But why? She'd turned him down countless times, rejected him in the most horrible ways… why is it that he was ignoring her now? It couldn't be…

In a flash, she recalled his expression as he went away. His eyes had been vacant, his shoulders hunched. It was the posture of a man defeated. Her heart turned to ice. Naruto had given up. Given up on her. But no, he wasn't supposed to ever do that. He was supposed to keep chasing her until she found a guy she actually liked (not that that was likely. She was 18 and had never even gone on a real date before, because Naruto would chase away any prospects she had.) And Naruto was supposed to keep pining after her even then, rejecting any and all advances that ever came his way. She suddenly realized just how selfish this thought was and pondered over why she refused to allow Naruto to finally find happiness with another. The thought of him chasing after anyone else _hurt_, so much… and that's when she realized it.

"I've fallen in love with the most obnoxious, loud and stupid ninja of the village!" she groaned, but almost instantly afterwards grinned. She finally knew why she couldn't bear this separation. She was stupid, so stupid, and she honestly had half a mind to beat herself up for all of what she'd put him through. Naruto was irritating, yes, but he was also endearingly sweet, always looking out for her well-being. For some reason, she'd refused to acknowledge his love, despite the fact that he was constant in it. He had spent 6 years in love with her, for Christ's sake! Although she didn't necessarily know what had gone on with Jiraiya while on his training trip. God knows that guy was a pervert. Oh my God! If Naruto lost his virginity to some tramp, God help her, she would hunt the woman down!

She cleared her head. Now was not the time for this. She needed Naruto. But what if… what if he rejected her? What if he honestly hated her now? She decided to push these thoughts aside and focus on the task at hand, otherwise, she would be way too depressed to get out of her house.

Dressing up as nicely and "sexily" as she could, Sakura left her house, heading for the Namikaze estate. She was still amazed at the sheer size of it, and found it funny how she and Naruto would always hang out at her place, when he had such a mansion to himself. "He must get lonely in such a large house" she reasoned.

She rung the doorbell. No one answered. She rung it again. And again, and again, and again. Naruto was not answering. She finally grew exasperated and punched the door, turning it into nothing more than little pieces of wood, and stepped in. She had to do the same thing once she found Naruto's bedroom, and when she did, she found a confused Naruto, obviously just coming out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel.

_Oh my. _Her inner had a nosebleed that would put the Niagara falls to shame.

Naruto narrowed his eyes once he saw who it was "I won't bother you again Sakura, really I won't, you don't have to come all the way here to make sure of that."

Sakura wanted to speak, but was much too mesmerized by the sight of his luscious six-pack.

"What is it?" he asked again. His tone was angry, his brow furrowed, but his eyes just looked so sad.

"Naruto… I'm…I'm sorry!"

"What for?" he asked with just a touch of spite "I was the one who bothered you all these years, I should have left you alone."

"No, Naruto, you see…" but she was interrupted again.

"I know, I know, I won't ask you out on more dates."

"Naruto…"

"I won't pick you up from work either…"

"Naruto!"

"Geez, I already left you the whole last week alone and told you I wouldn't follow you anymore, what more do you want from me!"

Sakura was exasperated by now "Just shut up and let me tell you that I love you, you baka!" And with these words, she _jumped _into Naruto's arms and kissed him, for all she was worth.

She felt him stiffen at first, but before she knew it, she had been pressed into the wall, and Naruto was kissing her with the intensity of a man possessed. It was only her first kiss, and yet, she already wanted so much more. She felt something hard press against her, and realized just what it was.

_Naruto's well-endowed _she thought dumbly, while her Inner was already reveling in fantasies of just what that very large thing that she had pressing against her abdomen could do to her.

Before she could really tell what had happened, she was lying on the floor, Naruto's towel lonh-forgotten, and she herself wearing nothing but her panties. Naruto looked at her, a look of such intense love and devotion that she went weak at the knees. He was asking, _begging. _She nodded, she needed this as much as he did.

"Umm, just… where does it go, Sakura? I don't really have any experience with this, you know."

Sakura was more than happy to hear this and smiled widely "I'll help you, don't worry, I'm so glad. For some reason, I had made up my mind that you'd acquired plenty of experience during your training trip with Jiraiya."

Naruto frowned "Of course not, I was in love with you back then already so why would I?"

_Oh yes, he deserves this _thought Sakura with a grin.

5 minutes later

"The pain's gone away Naruto, you can move now."

10 minutes later

"OH YES. Wow, aren't teenagers supposed to last really little?"

"You forget I'm the container of the Kyubi, Sakura-Chan."

"Oh YES, MORE THERE! YES!"

20 minutes later

"OH GOD, I'M GOING INSANE. ANOTHER ONE'S COMING NARUTO! ANOTHER ONE!"

30 minutes later

Sakura was now finally lying down, completely, utterly and unequivocally exhausted.

"You know, if I wasn't a kunoichi, I think you could have killed me" she whispered, spent.

"I didn't hear you complaining while we did it, Sakura" Naruto whispered cheekily.

"Well, of course not, I could hardly think!"

Naruto laughed and held her close "I love you, you know."

Sakura smiled "I know, and I'm just glad I finally realized it."

"Not nearly as much as I am. I'd been waiting for that for years!"

Sakura yawned "Naruto, if you ever hope for a repeat of tonight, I need to rest and replenish my energies."

Naruto grinned "Please, sleep as much as you want!"


End file.
